


White Light Blinding Bright

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyson Kidd suffers that very serious neck injury, Natalya looks after her husband before surgery and is very glad of Antonio Cesaro's phonecalls and consideration. He's part of the family now, he's part of their home, as he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Light Blinding Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as a sequel to [Both Sides Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3301115) but also stands alone. Tyson & Natalya are still married, Tyson is also dating Cesaro.
> 
> In real life, Tyson Kidd suffered a very serious neck injury in June 2015 during a dark match against Samoa Joe. Fic title is a lyric from the song 'Times Like These' by the Foo Fighters

 

 

 

The diagnosis was the worst part. Nattie had known it was going to be serious; how could it not be when Tyson was in so much pain? He knew his body, he knew when something had gone totally wrong and it had, right after Samoa Joe had crashed Tyson down in a Muscle Buster.

 

So the diagnosis was almost as bad as it could be – he was going to need serious neck surgery, he was likely to be out of the ring for a year at least. There was the possibility that he might never wrestle again.

 

Nattie closed her eyes and gripped Tyson’s hand. He was asking the doctor questions. Daniel Bryan had been able to wrestle after his neck surgery but had suffered problems ever since and was now out of competition again, possibly for good. Oh God.

 

The doctor said that as long as the surgery was a success, there was a chance Tyson would be able to wrestle again. He’d have to adapt of course and change things up for his own safety. Nattie squeezed Tyson’s hand. When they got out of the doctor’s office, Tyson called his Mom and Nattie called Antonio.

 

“How are you?” was his first question.

 

Nattie smiled, Antonio had the ability to really warm her heart, even in this kind of situation, “Tyson has a severe neck and spinal cord injury. Even with surgery, he’ll be out for at least a year.”

 

Antonio let out a string of French before replying in English, “This is news that hurts.”

 

“Everyone’s positive but, he...he might not be able to wrestle again.”

 

Nattie didn’t think her voice was trembling but Antonio’s voice was heavy and full of care when he spoke, “I wish I was with you both.”

 

That was a wonderful thought. Nattie pressed her lips together; Antonio was always a great support and great company. But there was a WWE show happening tonight and Antonio had to be on the road; the WWE wouldn’t let him take the day off. Business was business and it was bad enough the WWE had had to pull both Tyson and Nattie from the show already.

 

Nattie felt a pang in her chest; she really missed Antonio.

 

“I wish you were here too, and I know Tyson does.”

 

“Mmm, the next day off I have, I will be there.”

 

That was amazing news. Tyson had finished his call. He wasn’t allowed much movement, neck injuries were fragile and Nattie didn’t want him to make it any worse. His spirit was still right there though. Nattie smiled, so glad to see that, and held out her cellphone.

 

“A friend wants to talk.”

 

She watched as Tyson took the phone and asked, “Hello?”

 

His face lit when Antonio spoke. Nattie's heart warmed even more.

 

*

 

Everything happened fast. The doctor wanted Tyson to have surgery as soon as possible so Nattie made sure the WWE front office knew that she and Tyson would both be off shows for the time being. Nattie could have gone on the road without her husband, he wouldn’t have stopped her – wrestling was his life too and of course Antonio would have taken care of her. But Tyson would definitely appreciate having her stay with him too, even if just for a little while. And Nattie wanted to be there, taking care of him as he dealt with recovering physically and mentally. Coming back from an injury was always tough, even more so when the injury was this serious, when it could mean a complete life change.

 

So Nattie put how hard she was going to have to work to regain her position in the Divas’ division out of her mind and did all she could for Tyson. She made sure he was incredibly careful with his neck, especially when he was sleeping and showering. She cooked for him and made endless protein shakes, she spent a lot more time talking to his mom and sister than she’d ever wanted to before, she sat with Tyson and told him that he was strong and he was going come back from this.

 

“I won't be able to move like I used to,” Tyson pointed out.

 

“You’ll adapt,” Nattie replied because it was true. “The submissions and the chain wrestling, that you’ll still be able to do. You can _really_ use that, it'll make you stand out even more.”

 

She kissed him because she loved him and because he needed it. Tyson was always so sure of himself, overly confident even. Now he was down and disheartened and Nattie hated that so much. Tyson always moved beautifully in the ring. He was going to be just as awesome as before.

 

Antonio called them every night. Nattie looked forward to his calls, to the sound of his voice, eager for news and fun stories from the road. Nattie drank that in, the solidity she’d found in Antonio. It was there in his voice.

 

“The road is merciless. I will be with you soon," Antonio told her.

 

He sounded determined and Nattie had heard his frustration before too when he’d talked about how useless he felt; unable to be there with Tyson or Nattie, unable to make the awful situation better. Nattie felt that pang again inside her chest. She’d seen how much Tyson missed Antonio, she didn’t take it personally. She knew he was happy with her; he just wanted Antonio there too.

 

Nattie wanted Antonio there as well. Day-to-day life just didn't feel the same anymore without him around.

 

*

 

In no time at all, it was time for Tyson’s surgery. Nattie went with him as far as she could, then kissed him, telling him she loved him and that Antonio did too. That really made Tyson smile.

 

Then Nattie had a long wait. She called Brie and Nikki; they gossiped with her and told her they were taking her out for dinner as soon as they could. Nattie messaged her family and Tyson’s, making sure everyone knew how things were progressing.

 

Antonio sent her a text message, _He is lucky to have you watching over him._

 

It was hours before a surgeon in scrubs came out to tell Nattie that the surgery had been successful and that yes, Tyson would definitely be grounded for at least a year, most likely eighteen months. They'd have to see as he progressed if wrestling was still a viable option for him. It was going to be a difficult time. No wrestler liked being inactive.

 

Nattie got to see Tyson in recovery. He was doped up but smiled and touched her hand. Tears prickled Nattie’s eyes. Injuries were just a fact of life in the WWE, every wrestler knew there was always the chance they’d end up seriously hurt. The damage left behind by an injury could always rear its head again, it could limit a wrestler's movements and scope in the ring. It could mean no wrestling ever again.

  
  
Nattie kissed Tyson, snapped a quick picture for her own peace of mind, to remind her of how well he was doing, and left him to sleep off the drugs. Papers were pressed into her hands; talking about recovery times and all the things that Tyson wouldn't be able to do once he left the hospital, all the different check-up appointments he'd need. There was a lot of information that Nattie was going to have to learn and make part of her life, their lives, maybe from now on.

 

Thinking about it all now, it was overwhelming, trying to fit all the new information alongside everything else. Nattie's job wasn't important right now but she missed it, she missed her friends, she missed performing in front of the fans. She missed not thinking about how her husband's career could be over, his life changed forever. Wrestling had been part of her life since birth, it'd been part of Tyson's since he was a little kid. Even if Tyson could wrestle again, there was a long road ahead for him. There was still a chance though, Nattie had to keep reminding herself of that, especially since Tyson's surgery had been successful. And Nattie was going to be there, every step of the way.

 

Nattie took a cab back home. She still felt overwhelmed, in a way she hadn't before the surgery when she'd been staying strong and positive for Tyson. Now, he was recovering and there was a lot of new information and decisions that Nattie had to think about. And of course she was worried too, so worried. Now that she wasn't staying strong for Tyson, it all felt like it was flooding into her at once really hard. In fact, she was so consumed by it all that once she got inside the house she didn't realize she wasn't home alone.

 

“Natayla.”

 

A strong hand ghosted across her back, a warning not meant to startle her but she jumped anyway and realized that Antonio Cesaro was stood right there, in person. Nattie gasped, her thoughts momentarily dispersing, and threw her arms around him. Antonio held her silently, so steady, so present. He felt strong, like he could take the weight of everything.

 

Nattie sagged slightly in his arms, everything that'd been holding her together falling away, accompanied by a few tears. She couldn't stop herself. Antonio murmured something and gently took her purse from where it was still clenched tightly in her hands, dropping it down somewhere. He was talking quietly now, in German, to the cats maybe. Then he began maneuvering Nattie away from the front door, where apparently she'd been standing since entering the house, and towards the couch.

 

He sat them both down and kept his arms around her, guiding her so that she was pressed to his chest. His hands rubbed up and down her back, he was silent again. Nattie would be embarrassed about her tears later but right now, it was exactly what she needed, maybe it was what she'd needed for days now. God, the _relief._

 

Finally she sighed and sat up, wiping her tears away, “God, sorry about your shirt.”

 

Antonio smiled, that wonderful broad warm smile of his, so full of the same confidence that Tyson always carried too. It made Nattie smile in response. Antonio was here.

 

“It will wash,” he told her, brushing finger across her cheek, catching the tears she'd missed.

 

Nattie nodded, her mind feeling a little more settled now and thoughts of Tyson sliding back into place. “Thank you, I...yeah, I needed that.”

 

“Of course, it's been a long few days, yes?”

 

“Yeah. Tyson's in recovery. The surgery went well, so it's wait and see and then healing and rehab.”

 

It sounded so wooden, so rote, but Nattie needed that to fall back on after the tears even with Antonio. Antonio stayed close and looked more solemn now. He had traveled the world thanks to wrestling, he'd seen and experienced enough injuries to know all the pain that came with one. He understood.

 

And he knew and cared about Tyson. He knew how difficult this was going to be. Oh. Nattie retrieved her phone from her pocket and showed him the photo she'd taken – Tyson, sleepy, wearing his neck brace and hospital gown. He looked sweet, Nattie couldn't help smiling. Antonio was smiling too, he looked so pleased to see Tyson. Nattie's heart really went out to him – she'd been able to go to the hospital, Antonio had been confined to the road.

 

“You're going to visit him tomorrow?”

 

“Of course,” Antonio looked grateful and thankful, which only made Nattie smile more.

 

“I know he really wants to see you.”

 

Antonio looked pleased again and Nattie wondered suddenly if he ever doubted his place with them. He didn't have the promise of a wedding ring, he was the newcomer here. He was always so confident, so assured. He'd helped Nattie a lot when Tyson had first revealed his feelings for Antonio. It'd never struck Nattie so deeply that maybe Antonio needed help sometimes too.

 

“Hey.”

 

Tucking her phone away, Nattie took hold of one of Antonio's hands between both of hers. He raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering where she was going with this.

 

“I am so glad you're here and I know Tyson is going to be so glad to see you. You're important to him, Antonio, and you're important to me.”

 

Nattie squeezed his hand between her own as she spoke, willing him to see and feel the complete truth of her words. Antonio's smile was warm, it always looked a little like a smirk, like he was amused at the world in general but Nattie could see the sincerity in it too. She knew Antonio and his smiles by now. She'd really missed them.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Antonio turned his hand so that he could squeeze one of hers, “And you are _both_ important to me.”

 

Nattie smiled at his emphasis. He was probably thinking about how uncertain Nattie had been when Antonio had first become Tyson's boyfriend. He'd been incredibly considerate, not pushing, never trying to take her place. Instead he'd wanted to find a place beside her and that was exactly where he was now. Nattie honestly liked him right there, something she never would have thought she'd value a few short years ago.

 

Her smile widened warmly, she hoped her gratitude was obvious. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek. He kissed both of hers, very European. The familiarity of the gesture touched Nattie's heart, really reminding her of how much she'd missed him. She stayed tucked against him for a moment more, soaking him in, then pulled away with a sigh. The cats were starting to make a noise.

 

“All right, I know, you miss your daddy,” she replied.

 

She started to get up, Antonio got up with her, one strong hand smoothly assisting her. He was such a gentleman, Nattie always appreciated that. Now she dipped her head with a smile that she knew he'd be able to read easily before she headed for where he'd left her purse – on the kitchen counter – and for where the kitty food was stashed.

 

“No, no. Let me.”

 

Antonio reached for the feed bag and talked to the cats in German, like he was answering their mews. He wasn't a total cat person like Tyson, Nattie knew that, but still it never felt like Antonio was humoring them when he talked to the cats. He never played with them like Tyson and Nattie did, he wore that amused-at-life smile on his face but he talked to the cats conversationally and Nattie appreciated that he got how important the cats were to her and Tyson. She unpacked the hospital papers from her purse so that she could properly look at them now that her head was clearer and quickly texted the Tyson photo from the hospital to his family and to hers along with a message about how he was doing.

 

Then she made herself coffee and some for Antonio too. He was still murmuring in German, petting the cats as they ate. Nattie snapped a quick photo and sent it to Tyson. He'd be able to look at it when he was less doped up, he'd love it. Antonio turned towards her.

 

“A photo? Another, I wasn't looking.”

 

He posed now with that smile, Nattie obligingly took a photo and sent it onto Tyson, “You look very handsome.”

 

Antonio dipped his head, “Thank you, and thank you for the coffee.”

 

He took one of the full cups as he spoke, without being told which one was his. He was right though. Nattie grinned and clinked her cup against his. She liked how Antonio looked in their home, in the place that she and Tyson had bought together. Antonio didn't live with them but he stayed over a bunch of times of course. Occasionally, he called it home too. It always felt more like a slip of the tongue rather than a pointed campaign to plant himself there permanently.

 

At times like these, everything seemed so very clear. Of course it was home to Antonio. Of course he should be there.

 

Nattie put down her cup, resolved and completely sure. “Can you stay over? I'd really appreciate the company.”

 

Antonio arched an eyebrow, as though offended, but Nattie could see the pleasure in his smirk. He couldn't hide much from her these days.

 

“Oh, so I am only company to you? You could ask a Diva or a-.”

 

“All right, so it's your company I want,” Nattie cut in, rolling her eyes like the words were being dragged out of her though that was so far from the truth and Antonio had to know that. “Seriously, I'd love if you could stay.”

 

Antonio took a contemplative sip of coffee, Nattie felt like she was holding her breath, her heart suddenly rattling fast. He wasn't going to refuse, was he? She'd been so sure...

 

“It happens I have a bag packed in my car,” Antonio allowed at last, that genuine pleasure enriching his expression more fully now. “And it happens I like this house and the people that occupy it.”

 

Nattie grinned, warmth and pleasure to match Antonio's spreading through her. She felt, well not helplessly overwhelmed again, more like she was really excited. It was a great feeling, like a ballast against everything she was worried about. It was exactly what she needed, what she and Tyson both needed. Maybe Antonio needed to be here too.

 

“Oh, it happens?” Nattie mocked him lightly, knowing her grin was obvious in her words too.

 

“It happens.”

 

But his hand curled tellingly around her elbow, squeezing meaningfully before he stepped nearer to press a kiss to her hairline. Nattie leaned into him. This kind of news would help maintain Tyson's spirits when they visited him. The thought of having both Antonio and Nattie waiting at home for him. of course Antonio would go back on the road soon. But maybe...

 

“You know you can leave some stuff here, call it a place to come back to, when you're not traveling, while Tyson's recovering,” Nattie put out there, emboldened by her surety being rewarded before, maybe by her still-raw emotions too. “We'd both really like that.”

 

She felt Antonio grin against the pink streaks in her hair, “I would like that too. You are sure?”

 

Nattie stepped back enough to give him a look that made him laugh. “You've got to know.”

 

“I've heard stories, that is true, so.”

 

Antonio's smile was all warmth, no smirk present, and Nattie could feel that wonderful warmth again. She reached for her cup and smiled at the rim as she drank.

 

“So?” she dangled pointedly, calling on him to finish his sentence.

 

“So, I look forward to it.”

 

Nattie nodded, “Me too.”

 

And she knew Tyson would look forward to it too, once he got told the news. It wasn't a momentous forever decision, Antonio wasn't moving in per say, but it was definitely a step, to see how they managed, all three of them living in the same space for longer than usual, even with Antonio out on the road. It'd be a challenge, balancing their relationships with Tyson and the bond that Nattie and Antonio had with each other, but definitely what Tyson and Nattie both needed, what Antonio needed too, to feel the confidence of his place with them, to be there when Tyson and Nattie needed his support and when he wanted to help make things better for them as best he could.

 

When Antonio went out to his car to retrieve his bag, he also brought in a beautiful bouquet of flowers – bright fresh blooms that included a lot of pink. He must have bought them on the way over. He presented them to Nattie without a flourish but with a bit of smugness because he knew how much she liked the flowers that he sometimes bought her. She couldn't stop smiling; it was such a lovely gesture. Antonio's thoughtfulness was one of the things Nattie really loved about him.

 

“This is so nice, Antonio.”

 

His smirk was very present, though he looked pleased as well, as she began to hunt out a vase and grabbed scissors to snip and arrange the flowers properly. Nattie took a picture of the bouquet, another photo to show Tyson. There was that ballast again, helping keep the worry and concern about Tyson much less overwhelming. Nattie was going to admire the flowers, then go through the hospital paperwork with Antonio and work out what she was going to tell the front office. She was also going to have a long drink of wine, maybe Antonio would want one too. She thought there might be some scotch tucked away somewhere, always bought for him. He was the only one out of the three of them that drank it.

 

Antonio's bag was sat by the staircase. It didn't look in the way at all.

 

_-the end_


End file.
